This invention relates to a pair of scissors which are convenient when bing carried and which are designed to be used by drawing out the blades from the handles, the blades being accommodated in the handles when the scissors are not used.
Conventional type of scissor have blades and handles integrally with each other, and it is necessary to prepare a container such as a sack or box to prevent a person who carries this type of scissors from being injured by the blades.